No Good for Me
by Silent Star1
Summary: Okay, this is a Serena/Seiya fic. It just about that. Well, it's a songfic for a song by The Corrs. So please read. And R/R!


No Good for Me  
  
I see a home in a quiet place I see myself in a strong embrace And I feel protection from  
  
The human race  
  
It's not parental  
  
"Please help me. I need you here with me." A voice echoed through the empty halls. Serena ran through the halls looking for the voice. It sounded so needy; it sounded like he needed someone to comfort him. She saw a man with black hair and a ponytail. He saw her and smiled. He came to her and kissed her. She tried to pull back, but soon she stopped trying and kissed him back. She let go. "Please don't go," the man said. "I must go, or they will find out about us." She found herself not in control of her own voice. "I love you, but I must play my part in our little scheme. So I must go back." "Meet me again." The man disappeared and there was a flash of light.  
  
But it's a fantasy, not a reality And it's good for me you have no idea  
  
Serena woke up. "Just a dream," she thought to herself. She looked at her clock. It was six a.m. "I guess I should get up," she thought. She got out of bed. She got dressed and thought about the dream. That was really weird. Who was that guy anyway? Why was she dreaming about secretly meeting him? She already had a loving boyfriend. He would never do anything to hurt her, and she would never betray him. So why did she have this dream? Well, it was just a dream, so I should just let it go. She went to go get ready for school, but she had an uneasy feeling.  
  
When she got to school she just looked down at the ground. She suddenly bumped into something. She looked up and then gasped. It was the man from her dream. He quickly helped her pick up her books. "Are you alright? I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm so sorry." "It's okay, I'm fine." She looked at him. He was extremely handsome. He gave her her books and introduced himself. "Well, I'm Seiya. What's your name?" "Oh, my name's Serena. Well, it's nice to meet you Seiya. Are you new here? I've never seen you before." "Well, you're right I just moved here. I hope I see you again." He walked with her to the school. "Goodbye!" he said and he left her. Serena went up to her friends. "Serena, what are you doing?" Mina asked suspiciously. "What, I was talking to that guy." "That guy?" she exclaimed. "That was Seiya, the leader of the greatest group in the entire universe, the three lights! Why were you talking to him?" she asked again. "He's from a band? I didn't even know that. Well, I was talking to him because he bumped into me." "Well, no wonder you've never heard of him. You've been spending so much time with Darien that you pay no attention to the world around you!" Mina practically screamed. "Sorry, sorry." Serena thought about him. She couldn't help but think of how handsome he was. He also seemed very nice. Darien had seemed so cold lately. They never did anything together anymore. But it was her destiny to be with Darien. She'd already seen her future. She was married to Darien and they had a beautiful little girl. But would that future really come? She went to class but she couldn't concentrate. She kept thinking about Seiya. She had just met him but when she thought about him her heart skipped a beat and she felt light- headed. She could swear that she was falling for him.  
  
That I'm walking through the clouds When you're looking at me I'm feeling like a child Vulnerability I am shaking like a leaf if You move beside me And you're all that I see But it's no good for me.  
  
After school Serena walked home. On her way she met Seiya. "Hey Serena, do you want to go get something to eat with me?" he asked. "Sure," she replied. They walked to the café down by the school. They talked and Serena found out that he wasn't only handsome, but he was also extremely intelligent. When they got there they ate. Serena had a salad and Seiya had a steak. As they sat there and ate Serena suddenly looked outside. She saw Darien walking by. Had he seen them? "What's wrong?" he asked. "Oh nothing." But something was wrong. She didn't want Darien to get the wrong idea. They walked out of the café together. Seiya walked her home. "If you ever need anything, here's my number." "Thanks Seiya, you're a good friend." Serena walked back to her house feeling very happy.  
  
You have a home in a quiet place And someone else feels your Strong embrace She is protected and she Needs no chase And do you love her???  
  
The next day Serena was walking home from school. She bumped into Seiya again and they went to the same café. But that day Serena looked for the waiter and saw Darien in a booth. There was a girl next to him. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Suddenly something happened that broke Serena's heart. They leaned across the table and kissed. Serena choked. "What's wrong?" Seiya asked. "It's.It's.." She suddenly burst into tears and ran out the door. Seiya ran after her. "What's wrong?" he asked again. "Darien's been cheating on me. I can't believe it. I gave him everything. How could he do this to me?" She collapsed onto Seiya's chest. He stroked her hair gently. "It's alright," he said soothingly. "Serena, no matter what happens, I will always be with you. So why don't you give us a chance?" She looked at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You're a mystery, you are  
  
The heart of intrigue You're no good no no Good for me You have no idea.  
  
"Seiya, I love you. You're right. Darien's no good for me." They kissed and walked back to Serena's house together.  
  
The next day Serena confronted Darien. "Darien, I can't go out with you anymore." "Why? I thought we were doing fine!" "I saw you yesterday with that girl." "Serena, please. Give me a second chance." "I'm sorry Darien. I just can't trust you anymore. I've already met someone else who will never betray me." "Who would that be?" Darien asked curiously. "Seiya." "Superstar Seiya? The second he sees someone that's better than you he'll dump you in a second." "No he won't. He'll be a lot more faithful than you were," she spat at him. "Listen Serena. You're old enough to make your own decision. I can't force you to do anything." "Thank you for finally realizing that." Seiya walked up to Serena. "This is my new boyfriend, Seiya." "I swear to god, I should beat the crap out of you right now." "Seiya don't." she warned him. "Goodbye Darien." They walked off together. Darien stood amazed. When they got to the door Serena kissed Seiya. Darien's mouth dropped. Serena looked back and then they walked off together. 


End file.
